


Revelation

by commanderfett



Series: Kavi legacy [12]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game)
Genre: Duelling, Family Drama, Gen, Ursulina I am your father
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-19 20:32:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18977839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/commanderfett/pseuds/commanderfett
Summary: While hunting for the Dread Masters, the Barsen'thor meets the Wrath, as well as her own father.





	Revelation

**Author's Note:**

> Ziost, in between Section X and Czerka.
> 
> I also had to change the timeline a bit to make [SPOILER] work. So while Xenli is in her early twenties, Ursulina is in her late thirties.

“Barsen’thor,” muttered Xenli.

“Lord Wrath,” Ursulina returned.

“You shouldn’t be here. This is Imperial business.”

“So the Empire does punish rogue Sith after all? Even when one of them is likely capable of killing the entire Dark Council alone?”

The Red Sith blinked. “I do what is required of me.”

Ursulina couldn’t make out what she sensed in the Wrath. “But you are after the Dread Masters, right?”

Xenli sensed…anxiety, stress in the Jedi. “You’re not in good mental shape. He’ll drive you mad in a moment.”

“Maybe alone, yes. But if we have similar goals…”

Jaesa had vouched for the Jedi. She had apparently been quite the prodigy, wiping out a Sith plague and adopting the future Hero of Tython in her late teens. Xenli’s apprentice had never met the Barsen’thor when she was Nomen Karr’s Padawan, but one of the few things the fallen Jedi had done right was educating her about important figures in the Order.

“Fine. Styrak is supposed to be here.”

“He is. I can sense him,” Ursulina affirmed.

“You met him?”

“I was involved in the assault on Darvannis against Kephess and his mercenaries. All six of them appeared to me as well as the leader of Havoc Squad afterwards.” She remembered the room going cold, soldiers panicking, Lehusa’s chestnut brown eyes widening in fear to almost appearing black. And she remembered Styrak and Brontes hovering over her, not in intimidation, but in curiosity. “I can sense each of them.”

Ursulina looked around, and ignited her dualsaber. “Whenever you wish to stop eavesdropping, my lord, I’m waiting.”

Xenli ignited both of her sabers in turn. Before she could say anything, something grazed her shoulder and landed against a tree. It was a rock, but if it had hit her right, she’d be on the ground. “Your aim is shit, old man.”

Styrak strolled out of the darkness into their view. He was a large, muscular man; Xenli was tall even for her species at 5′10″, but Styrak stood a good 7 inches above her. His expressionless mask didn’t betray his mood, but she sensed a wicked amusement and the usual Sithly hatred in him. 

“It’s amazing,” he began. “Women, no matter their allegiance, never know when to shut up. Brontes and Bestia are capable of talking for hours and only taking a few sips of water here and there. But did I hear you correctly, Lord Wrath? You would align yourself with this Jedi to kill me? Doesn’t the Empire have some poor planet to carpet bomb? Isn’t there a more annoying Jedi for you to hunt?”

“You are a threat to the Empire,” Xenli returned flatly. “Therefore, I must destroy you. I do not speak for the Jedi.”

“Lord Styrak,” Ursulina began, “you and your comrades have terrorized the galaxy for far too long. You must be stopped.”

“Do you know who you’re dealing with, Jedi?” hissed Styrak.

“You’re Dread Master Styrak, one of six Dread Masters, the Emperor’s former closest advisors.”

“No…do you really know who you’re dealing with?” He ignited a blood red lightsaber, and both women charged. He sent Ursulina flying while his blade met both of Xenli’s. The Wrath held her own against Styrak, artfully dodging his blows.

Ursulina dusted herself off, panting, and charged. She leaped at Styrak, her dualsaber dragging a gash in his shoulder. He snarled, dropping his lightsaber in pain. Xenli noticed his distraction and went for his cut. She cut his heavy robes, through to his stomach. He let out a Force scream, making both women shudder. 

Styrak took a deep breath, letting his pain fuel him. He reached out towards Xenli with the Force and throttled her. She clawed at her neck, gasping and snarling for air. “You should have gone for the head,” he whispered, then threw her deep into the forest.

He focused on the Barsen’thor scrambling to her feet. Her luxurious brown hair was coming out of its meticulous bun, but she remained rather composed. “Again, I ask: do you know who you’re dealing with?” He picked up his lightsaber and swung.

Ursulina quickly met the blow. “Again, I already answered.”

“What do the Jedi say about you? Where you’re from?”

“My parents were factory workers from Corellia. My father made a bad deal with a Czerka employee, and I was orphaned when the Jedi found me.” Her dualsaber became almost a wave of light as she spun it against Styrak’s blows.

“Wrong. I know your father.” The split second she froze was all he needed. He knocked the blade out of her hands, leaving only the Force as her defense.

Ursulina scoffed. “I am used to Sith lies.” But she could sense no deception in his words as she stared down his lightsaber.

“This is no lie.” With his free hand, he removed his mask. His eyes glowed yellow, and there were veins around them. His face was chillingly expressionless.

The chin, the forehead, the nose…Ursulina saw them in her own mirror every day.

“Barsen’thor, I am your father.”

Her heart stopped. He wasn’t lying. She felt very, very cold. “Who is my mother, then? A servant? A Dread Guard? An apprentice?”

“No. Lord Brontes is your mother.”

He let her absorb his words. He was impressed by her not falling into his bait to make her lose it. He shut off his lightsaber and waited.

Brontes would never forgive him if he killed her. So he left. 

Ursulina gathered herself and searched for Xenli. She found the Wrath wincing and grabbing her right leg. “I’ll take you back to my ship, unless you have a doctor on yours.”

“Well, I don’t think–hey!” She didn’t fight the Jedi picking her up and supporting her, but was rather shocked. “Is this some Jedi trick to–”

She could sense distress in Ursulina and kept her mouth shut.


End file.
